


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Typical Alistair Goofiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both leaders and greatly understood the pressure that comes with it. So who better than to help work off some stress with than each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I thought of this, but I did  
> Unbeta'd

_Dear Inquisition,_

_Yada yada yada, got off on the wrong foot. Something like that. I hope you understand that I wasn’t in the best of moods while we met. I would like to meet the Inquisitor here in Denerim palace. By himself, please. The short haired woman with the cheekbones looked scary, the mage with the horn hat reminded me of the chantry sister who used to spank me, and the bald elf just seemed...off, you know? Like he’d piss in your stew for looking at him wrong. Maker you aren’t writing this word for word are you? Okay good. I like you much better than that other scribe. That's your sister?!_

_King Alistair Therin_

 

Leliana received a letter King Alistair a few days ago, asking to meet with the Inquisitor in private. It was their first correspondence since the Inquisition took the rebel mages from Redcliffe. And meeting someone as you take in the group who essentially stole their uncle’s land and nearly helped end the world wasn’t exactly a great first impression. After Leliana ensured them that no, this was not sent by a prankster and indeed from the King, Josephine arranged for a caravan to take Adaar to Denerim. Though he couldn't tell whether the letter being real was a good or bad thing, it was Adaar's duty to see this through.

“You know I traveled with a qunari during the Fifth Blight. Sten. He was mildly terrifying and rude. Amazing warrior though.” King Alistair rambled on as he lead Adaar through different corridors of Denerim palace. It had the same rustic feel as the rest of Ferelden, dark woods and old stone adding to the ambiance. The two men passed different servants as they strode through the halls, each one having the same reaction. Eyes going wide, breath hitching in their throats, and fingers shaking as they cleaned. " _The king captured a qunari? No you idiot that's the inquisitor. The Inquisitor is a qunari?!_ " The servants were much louder than they thought they were, but Adaar was more amused than offended.

“I saw him again a few years later. Except his name was Arishok then. Held me hostage and fought me when I tried to leave. Oddly enough he was actually friendlier than before.”

“That’s uh, nice?” Adaar knew why Alistair was telling him all this, stories of his exploits with another qunari to let him know that "Hey! I don't think you're a mindless, violent oxman." That didn’t make things any less awkward, however. But Leliana made it a point to tell Adaar to humor the king as best he could. Thankfully the man was attractive. Square jaw, nice cheekbones and a plush pair of lips to top it off.

"I'm not boring you am I?"

“No of course not! That was a very interesting story." Alistair narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and Adaar finally decided to drop the act.

"I do find it interesting, it's just... is there a specific reason you wanted me here by myself?” The question had been at the back of his mind ever since he received the king’s invitation.

“Oh, thank the Maker. I was wondering when you’d finally ask.” Alistair dug in his pocket, pulling out a key.

“We’re both leaders. Your Inquisition isn’t an entire kingdom, but I assume the responsibility and stress are nearly the same.” Alistair stopped at the end of the hall and opened the large wooden door with the key.

“So since we both understand each other’s position, and the entire time we were speaking you were admiring my features in order to tune me out, I thought we could…’help’ each other out.”

“You’re...asking to sleep with me?” Well Adaar could add “being propositioned by the king of Ferelden” to the extensive list of strange things that’ve happened to him since the Conclave. At least this was something enjoyable.

“You don’t have to say it so _loudly_ you know?” Alistair urged Adaar into his room and shut the door behind them.

"Plus it’s not exactly like I can sleep with Empress Celene. Nor would I ever want to. But don’t feel pressured to say yes. If you don't want to, we can just stay up all night talking about boys and telling each other secrets." Alistair strolled over to his wardrobe, pulling a vial of oils from the drawer and sitting it on top. There was a confident swagger in his step as he returned to his previous spot, the blond man knowing exactly what Adaar's answer would be.

"Well I have no choice but to agree if _that's_ the alternative." Adaar grabbed Alistair's waist and pulled him into his body.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you don't like me." Alistair pressed their lower bodies together, both men feeling the other's half hard cock.

"Oh no, I like you. Well, most of you. The mouth I can take or leave." Adaar teased, staring intently at Alistair's lips.

"I'll just have to convince you my mouth is worth keeping then." Alistair reached up and pulled Adaar down for a kiss, tongues quickly finding each other. Adaar's lips were surprisingly soft, or Alistair expecting a qunari's lips to be as rigid as their personality. Maybe Adaar was just a special case. They moved back towards the bed, only separating their lips to tug shirts over their heads and to pull trousers off their ankles. By the time the back of Adaar's knees hit the foot of the bed, both men were left wearing only their undergarments. Alistair pushed Adaar with just enough force to cause the Inquisitor to fall back, then crawled on top of him. Alistair sat on Adaar's thighs, admiring the obscene bulge straining against the fabric of his underwear. It was large, twitching, and begging to be freed. And Alistair would grant its wish.

He grabbed the waistband of Adaar's underwear and pulled them down, his cock springing up hard the first chance it could. It was the same metallic color as the rest of Adaar's body, the head being a few shades darker, and a pair of full balls laid underneath. Oh Alistair was looking forward to this. He leaned forward, dipping under Adaar's cock and taking his balls in his mouth. Alistair licked and sucked, giving each one proper attention. Alistair could hear the rumbling of a low purr coming from the Inquisitor. Alistair let Adaar’s balls go with a wet pop and went to suck, or should he say attempt to suck, the Inquisitor’s cock only for the qunari to stop him by grabbing his hair.

"Things are a little uneven right now. Sit up here." Adaar patted his chest, and though apprehensive at first Alistair complied. He put his hand to the middle of Alistair's back and pushed, bending him over until the king were on all fours and face to face with his cock. Adaar pulled down Alistair's underwear, and though it took a little finagling, took them off and tossed them to the floor.

Alistair took Adaar's cock into his mouth, jaw stretching to accommodate his girth. He ran his tongue over what could actually fit past his lips and rubbed the rest with his hands. Alistair did want something bigger, so he couldn't complain. Adaar wrapped his arms around Alistair's waist, holding the king in place. He shoved his face between the man's cheeks and stuck out his tongue. Adaar licked at Alistair's hole, rubbing the flat of his tongue over the rim and prodding the entrance with the tip. Slowly Adaar wiggled his tongue inside and felt Alistair moan around his cock. They spent the next few minutes wetting each other, sucking and slurping until both were more than ready to start the main event.

Alistair stood up and grabbed the oils from on top his wardrobe. He poured the entire bottle onto Adaar's cock and spread it evenly with his hands. Alistair kept one greased hand on Adaar's cock, rolling his palm over the tip. The other reached behind himself and slipped two fingers into his ass. Alistair would need to prepare more if he were to take the inquisitor inside him. Once two fingers felt comfortable he slipped in a third, and then a fourth, working him open until Alistair felt he were ready.

Alistair climbed onto the bed and hovered over Adaar’s cock, hole brushing against the tip. Taking in a deep breath and relaxing his body best he could, Alistair began his descent down Adaar's cock. There was some discomfort at the stretch, but Adaar filled him too wonderfully to care. Adaar grabbed Alistair's waist, thumbs rubbing his hips in encouragement. Alistair rode Adaar slow and steady, his cock bobbing freely and slapping against Adaar's stomach. The Inquisitor grabbed Alistair's cock, jerking him in unison with the king's movements.

"So before we get too far ahead, where should I come?" Adaar asked as he sat up, Alistair still bouncing on his cock.

"Doesn't matter." Adaar pulled Alistair into an embrace and flipped their positions, the king now lying on his back. His expression was a mix of shock at the sudden change, and pleasure at how much deeper the Inquisitor reached in this position.

"Good." Adaar said, grinding his hips against the king's ass. Alistair wrapped his legs around Adaar's waist, pulling him in even closer. His cock was stirring up Alistair's ass, rubbing every single spot and more. Who would've thought it'd take a war and a giant demon hole in the sky to get the best sex of his life?

Adaar began thrusting, pulling out to the head and slamming back in. The large bed rocked under the power of Adaar's hips and Alistair's cock leaked onto his stomach. Alistair wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed at himself or impressed at Adaar that he was about to cum when they’d just started not too long ago.

“Don’t feel bad. I’m closer than I look.” Adaar huffed, sensing Alistair’s inner conflict. The smaller man felt wonderfully tight around his cock, and the faces and noises he made wore on Adaar’s restraint even more. Alistair grabbed his cock, jerking himself at a fast pace. The Inquisitor’s words inspired him act on his desire to come, and if his guest happens to finish around the same time then so be it.

Alistair lasted only a minute or so longer, coming onto his stomach with a drawn out groan. With every string of cum that flew from him, Alistair's ass contacted around Adaar's cock. That was the final nail in the coffin, Adaar not being able to hold on any longer. Putting all of his strength into one final thrust Adaar slammed into the king, cum shooting hard and fast. Alistair could feel the man's cock throbbing inside him, pumping him full. Adaar stayed inside until his cock went limp, then fell to the bed next to Alistair, taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

“So tell me. Was this a once in a lifetime Ferelden hospitality or do you want to do this again sometime?” Adaar looked over to find Alistair with his eyes closed shut and chest lightly rising and falling. He fell asleep? Amazing.

 

 


End file.
